<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond the Archetype by oceansdaughter92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391426">Beyond the Archetype</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansdaughter92/pseuds/oceansdaughter92'>oceansdaughter92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Percy Jackson, Book 2: The Son of Neptune (Heroes of Olympus), Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Harry isn’t the only boi who lived ahaha, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Nightmares, Percy Jackson and Harry Potter are both bi, Percy and Harry are just tired let them rest, Percy still has the Achilles curse because I’m not a coward, Percy’s a (unicorn) horse whisperer, Protective Percy Jackson, Riptide is a badass monster killing machine, Slytherin Percy Jackson, dont try me Susan you know I’m right, everyone hates prophecies, i don’t know how to write fight scenes but I’m trying, no beta we die like jason, oh my god if Percy hangs out with horses and can talk to them does that make him a horse girl????, pjo and hp crossover, skater boi Percy Jackson, voldemort looks like an albino toad, you cannot tell me that Percy doesn’t skate or listen to Green Day or P!ATD it’s literally canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansdaughter92/pseuds/oceansdaughter92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy was not living his best life at the moment. At least that’s what he’d assume seeing as he doesn’t know what his old life was like. Unable to remember anything since before he woke up at the Wolf House, Percy makes his way West trying to find the camp Lupa told him about and maybe the mysterious Annabeth he sometimes catches glimpses of in dreams. Unfortunately, he runs into a bit of a snag on the way there. This might be a lot harder to do than he first thought.</p>
<p>Harry was dreading whatever new thing would try to kill him this year. If the last three years at Hogwarts told him anything it was that people really wanted him dead and that the murder attempts were tragically going to be a trend. With the news of the Triwizard Tournament he figures maybe his crazy life will take a backseat for a while and maybe he can actually relax for once in his life. But no, it’s never that easy is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Percy Jackson &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Portals Suck Ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say that Percy was having a bad day was an understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, he woke up to the sound of a car alarm blaring about 40 feet from his head. Second, somebody bumped into him on the street and spilled their coffee all down his front. And lastly, those two stupid gorgons that had been tailing him for roughly eight days kept trying to sneak up on him and slash him to death when they already knew it wouldn’t work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a complete stalemate so far. They couldn’t seem to kill him for whatever reason, and no matter how many times he killed them and watched them turn to dust they couldn’t seem to stay dead for very long. Didn’t matter if they were sliced, diced, run over by a car, or pushed off a roof. Nothing seemed to work</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seriously, he’s had to fight them about twice a day, sometimes even three, because of how fast they were reforming and Percy was seriously starting to get pissed off. It seemed like everywhere he turned there was trouble. BAM, new monster. BAM, cops trying to catch him after “borrowing” a police cruiser. BAM, same old gorgons who could apparently hold grudges really well when he didn’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> they hated him so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and that’s a whole other thing. Percy couldn’t remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about his past besides his own name, his age, and a name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Annabeth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sometimes Percy would get a warm feeling or a flash of a grin and curly blonde hair when he thought of her name. He didn’t know who she was but he knew that she was important to him and if he wanted to figure out who he was he’d have to find her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But besides that, he had nothing. He didn’t know if he had a mom, a dad, a best friend, a home, anything. He just hoped that he was getting closer to anything or anyone that might spark his memory of a home he once knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trusting his gut and following his “inner radar” like Lupa said and making his way west across the United States and while his radar told him that he was getting closer, he couldn’t help but feel like he was moving farther away from his past. He just didn’t feel right in California, and the further north along the coast he went that feeling just got stronger. It felt like a phantom itch underneath his skin, one that no matter how much you scratch at it doesn’t go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, Percy was camped out in Santa Monica looking out at the ocean from the pier. It was later in the day so less people were out on the beach and the sun was setting lower in the sky, turning the clouds into a dusty red and gold. It was peaceful out there.  He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be a normal kid on the beach. Not having to worry about why he didn’t have any memory of the first sixteen years of his life, where he was going to sleep tonight, and when the next monster attack would be. Looking out he felt a sense of longing and familiarity, as if he’d known this beach before. A distant memory nagged at his mind but he couldn’t grasp it. Groaning in annoyance Percy slumped over the railing and watched as some dolphins swam near the shore and seagulls flew overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was so distracted by the tranquility of the scene that he almost didn’t pick up on the quiet clicking sound of talons dragging across the wood of the pier coming from behind. But being a demigod on the run and in constant danger of being attacked sharpened his senses to incoming annoyances. And this pair seemed to be his biggest annoyance so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve got to be kidding me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Percy thought. A low hissing noise sounded from his left and he turned to face it pulling out his pen and uncapping it turning it into a three-foot-long badass monster killing bronze sword. The word </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ανακλυσμός</span>
  </em>
  <span> was carved into the black hilt and somehow Percy knew it meant Riptide. Riptide: an incredibly fast, deadly, and unpredictable freak of nature. Seemed fitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of him stood the two gorgons, Stheno and Euryale, they looked like a cross between a chicken, a ball of snakes, a boar, and a woman. Needless to say, it was not a pretty sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, haven’t seen you two in a while. What’s it been, four hours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perseus Jackson” Euryale hissed. “When will you learn that running is futile? No matter how hard or how far you run we will be right on your heels and eventually we will destroy you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s kind of heartbreaking, I thought we’d bonded ever since I ran you over back in Nevada” Percy said bringing a hand to his chest and backing up. “And really, aren’t you tired of repeating yourself everytime you catch up to me? It’s kind of getting old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stheno snarled and moved closer, her eyes flashing as she studied him. Like she was thinking of all the ways she would chop him up, if she could actually hurt him that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Earth Mother will reward us greatly for any blood spilt by the son of Poseidon, all we have to do is find one tiny spot and then you drop dead like a fly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Stheno jumped in. “Just like Achilles! Just nick that spot and boom! Dead as a doornail” she grinned, dual tusks glaring in the dying light.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. Well that’s an issue for later, I’ll just have to cross that bridge when I get to it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The problem was Percy had no idea where this special spot was, he had no idea where he was supposed to protect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy jolted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>An image of soft hands in his, a crackling of electricity on his back, and a voice saying “where? here?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>flashed through his mind but it was gone as soon as he blinked.  Was that a memory, and who was that person? Was that where his spot was, somewhere near the base of his spine? He didn’t know but he’d try and figure out later, he needed to pay attention to what would be his fifth fight of the day and he was tired. He couldn’t afford to be sloppy, Achilles spot or no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clacking of talons snapped him back to reality in time to see Euryale lunge towards him. He dodged and she almost fell over the railing but stopped herself just before. Stheno and Euryale circled him like sharks looking for a weak point to capitalize on. Unfortunately for them, Percy wasn’t too keen on giving them one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slashed at Stheno and rolled to avoid Euryale coming for his back. Stheno jumped and barely avoided being hit again on his way back up but Euryale’s claws extended and she wiped at his legs and face as he recovered. Percy reached out to the sea and felt a tug in his gut, seconds later a high pressured jet of water shot out at the gorgons knocking them off their feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At this point they really should know better than to challenge me in my home turf</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Percy thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, it’s kind of insulting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy made a fist and the water mimicked it, bringing down a 100 gallon fist of water onto the sisters. The gorgons sputtered and coughed up water but he wasn’t finished yet. While they were disoriented he sprung forward about to finish them off so he could go on with his life in peace (for maybe four or five hours , wouldn’t that be nice) when he felt a tightening in his chest. Confused he looked around for the source, it was becoming hard to breathe and he knew it wasn’t him causing the pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and gaped at what he saw. It was a swirling vortex, greens, blacks, and blues pulsing and turning and it was centered right over him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh hell no. There is no way I’m going in that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But it seemed as if he had no choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure in his chest increased till it felt like someone was crushing his rib cage in one hand and he felt his feet start to lift off of the ground. He saw the gorgons getting up and realizing that their prey wasn’t exactly where they left it and they squawked looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. Oh no. Oh no no no no no. This is bad, this is very very bad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> no I’m not going in that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Percy said scrambling to catch hold of the railing as he passed it by. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. I have so much more I need to do before I can even begin to deal with a </span>
  </em>
  <span>portal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I still have to find Annabeth!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Percy panicked as his fingers scraped the railing and was swiftly yanked away into the vortex, the last thing he saw was the shocked faces of Stheno and Euryale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy felt the portal-thing close after his head went through and he felt himself falling and rolling and twisting and flying through a series of colors and energy. He had no idea what was going on but he still had his sword so that was a plus and he wasn't dead yet from whatever or </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span>ever decided to kidnap him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he saw what looked like an opening that he was rushing towards and as he grew closer it looked like it was over a dark and raging lake a mile below him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh this is going to hurt isn’t it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Percy flailed as he was pushed out into the open air and fell towards the water, a beam of green light surrounding him as he fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Percy barely remembered anything from his past, he knew enough about physics to know that Percy plus a mile of space in between him and the water equals a dead and broken body. Percy felt a panic rise up that was quickly quashed by a forced wave of calm being washed over him. Percy struggled as he fell but his vision started to go dark around the edges and he lost consciousness before he was consumed by the lake, one thought on his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Find Annabeth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It’s Raining Men (Hallelujah It’s Raining Men)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It is my pleasure to announce that the 125th Triwizard Tournament will be held this year at Hogwarts for all students willing and able to compete.”</p>
<p>The noise level rose dramatically as everyone started talking excitedly speculating how the games would go.</p>
<p>“The Triwizard Tournament?” Harry asked. </p>
<p>“It’s a series of deadly tasks that the champions of each school, basically their contestant, has to complete to win the Triwizard Cup. It’s ridiculously dangerous and they had it banned after someone died last time.” Hermione stated, sliding over next to the boys.</p>
<p>“Somebody died last time?” Harry exclaimed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Student Brain: hey maybe you should finish up your MULTIPLE final projects so you pass your classes</p>
<p>Dumbass Brain: I suddenly have a random bout of inspiration to write an entire chapter in two hours</p>
<p>Student Brain: NO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Great Hall was much louder than usual today due to the additions of the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The two schools had arrived an hour earlier and were integrating with the Hogwarts students fairly well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students both mixing with all of the houses and changing intermittently. While some of Durmstrang seemed to want to linger near Slytherin most took it upon themselves to move all around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was engrossed in a conversation about different charms techniques with a girl their age from Beauxbatons, Fred and George were both showing a group of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students some of their inventions that they were able to sneak in. Hell, even Draco, who Harry could just barely see, was clearly caught up in a conversation with some of the guys from Durmstrang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned his attention to the view of the Black Lake watching the swaying trees in the harsh winds and the gathering clouds forming quickly. He frowned and let his gaze unfocus as he looked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry felt his shoulder get jostled roughly, snapping his gaze away from the windows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen Krum yet?” Ron asked. “I haven’t seen him since they all walked in and I figured now would probably be my best chance to talk to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked at his friend and scanned the room quickly. “Sorry mate, I don’t think I see-” Harry stopped, Krum was over at the Hufflepuff table talking to an excited Cedric Diggory, his hands waving wildly and soft hair flopping in his face. Harry blushed and ducked his head a bit when Cedric caught his gaze and gave him a small wave before turning back to his conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Found him,” Harry mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry jerked his head over to the Hufflepuff table and turned back to Ron. “He seems a bit busy at the moment, maybe you can talk to him tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron sighed and nodded turning back to his dinner. “Hey, so do you think-” Ron was cut off by Dumbledore standing up and calling for attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome, everyone. Thank you all for being here and joining us at our fine school for the coming year. Now I know that many of you are excited about the new additions to the school but many of you may be wondering why they are here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excited whispers filled the hall and Dumbledore raised his hand asking for silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is my pleasure to announce that the 125th Triwizard Tournament will be held this year at Hogwarts for all students willing and able to compete.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise level rose dramatically as everyone started talking excitedly speculating how the games would go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Triwizard Tournament?” Harry asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a series of deadly tasks that the champions of each school, basically their contestant, has to complete to win the Triwizard Cup. It’s ridiculously dangerous and they had it banned after someone died last time.” Hermione stated, sliding over next to the boys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somebody </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> last time?” Harry exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wicked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Ron, not wicked. We all already almost die every year anyway. Why would someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>willingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to do that?” Harry asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron turned to Harry and grinned, “for the fame and prize money of course! You’d be set for life if you were able to win it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore called for attention again and a low murmur settled over the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I know this is exciting but there are some rules to even the playing field.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The students groaned clearly opposed. Dumbledore chuckled but carried on. “Firstly, any student above the age of 16 that is willing and able can submit their name into the Goblet of Fire.” Dumbledore gestured to three Ministry wizards bringing the Goblet into the hall and placing it in front of the professors table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you submit your name, write your name, year, and school clearly on a piece of parchment and place it into the fire. In two months the Goblet will choose a single champion for each school and they shall be able to participate in the tournament. I wish you all the best of luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore sat back down and the feast continued much louder than the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Ron groaned. “17 and up? That blows.” Ron thunked his head against the table. Harry and Hermione looked at each other over Ron’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s for the best Ron,” Hermione patted his back. “At least this way we know you’ll probably just die in another one of the schemes to off Harry, instead of some highly spectated tournament where you could embarrass yourself in front of the entirety of the wizarding world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron turned his head and looked up at her incredulously. “Was that supposed to make me feel better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged and gave Harry a look that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I tried, your turn. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry opened his mouth about to try his luck but he never got to take his turn at comforting Ron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, all of the candles blew out as a gust of wind cut through the hall causing the room to fall into darkness and silence, only the stormy painted ceiling giving off light. A hush swept through everyone present and a nervous energy settled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud crash echoed through the hall and Harry turned and was shocked to see Professor Trelawney stand up, head down, swaying in place, as if she were in a trance. And then she snapped her head up and the hall gasped. Her eyes were a bright piercing green, magnified by her thick glasses and she seemed unaware of what she was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The professor staggered and exhaled a green mist that fell around her forming images of people that were changing too fast to make out. She took a breath and looked around. Her eyes locked on Harry and she started to speak in a rasping voice, the whispers of the images echoing her eerily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Traitors found in the garden of stone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sea and the bolt stand together alone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Skin of iron may protect one dear</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And reveal that looks are not what they appear</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beware of ghosts from days of old</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Dark Lord shall rise from blood of gold”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swayed and whatever trance that had taken control seemed to leave her all at once as she fell back into her chair, the glow and the voices leaving swiftly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone started panicking, that was definitely a prophecy and she literally just said that the Dark Lord, aka our favorite douche-canoe, was going to come back from the dead for real this time. People were shouting and looking fearfully around when the howling winds outside the hall grew louder and slammed the windows open rattling the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flashes of lightning and the crashes of thunder carried on outside centered around where a cyclone was forming over the Black Lake. This was odd enough as it was, but a green beam, the same hue as the glowing color of Professor Trelawney’s eyes, shot out of the eye of the storm straight down into the water below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The students raced to the windows trying to get a better view of what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone in front of Harry gasped and pointed at the storm. “Look! It’s a person!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and the others crowded around and looked out. It was hard to make out but there was a small and dark vaguely human shaped blob falling from the opening in the sky. A flash of lightning better illuminated the figure as it plummeted towards the lake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re going to hit the water!” Hermione exclaimed. “At that height they’ll die from the impact!” The students gasped and looked at her then turned back to the storm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The professors rushed past the students and flung open the doors running towards the lake. The students following close behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made it about halfway down before someone screamed and they all saw the body hit the water and get dragged under.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone froze. The green light faded away and the storm started to clear, the thunder and lightning fading into nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall was the first to shake herself and start running to the edge of the lake again starting a domino effect for the teachers and students. They all gathered near the water watching for any sign of life. Ron and Hermione stood at either side of Harry and they looked worriedly out across the settling water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron shook his head and looked down a frown on his face. There was no way someone could have survived that fall or the minutes underwater that the person had spent. They were most likely gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A somber silence fell over the crowd as people hung their heads and briefly mourned for the unknown person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of someone splashing out of the water and groaning quickly caught everyone’s attention. No one dared to move as the person pulled themself out of the water and onto the sand, their back to the wizards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were wearing a bright orange t-shirt that had seen better days, faded jeans that seemed to be ripped but not purposefully, black converse, and most shocking of all, a long bronze sword swung at their side glinting in the moonlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The person took a deep breath and spun around facing the gathered crowd and brandished the sword. From this angle Harry could see the dark windswept hair falling into gorgeous and absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying </span>
  </em>
  <span>sea green eyes. His skin was a deep tan and it was littered with small and large scars. There was even one that went across his neck like someone had tried to slit his throat. He was tall, probably around 6’1” and he had a muscular but lithe frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked young, probably only two years older than Harry. And he looked scared. He looked confused, in control, and terrifying. But scared. He clearly had no idea who they were or where he was, but you could see it in his eyes. He had the eyes of a soldier. Like he was prepared to fight as soon as someone moved but he was also resigned to whatever fate threw at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stormy green eyes scanned the faces of all the wizards and he narrowed his eyes. Some people actually stepped back. The raw power radiating from this man was overwhelming. He took a steadying step forward and raised his sword in a defensive position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The person caught Harry’s gaze quickly. Green locked on green. They both studied each other but he didn’t look like he would attack, just assessing the situation. The stranger quickly flicked his eyes away continuing to make a plan. Harry could practically see the gears spinning inside his head, strengths, weaknesses, exit points, people. He could see it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd was frozen as the man stepped forward, his sword still up, the crunch of sand the only noise in the quiet. He cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> am I,” the stranger ground out. His voice was rough as if he’d been screaming for some time or swallowed some glass. Harry winced in sympathy.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Ron out of the corner of his eye to see him gaping open mouthed at the person. Ron looked ready to bolt.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody moved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man raised an eyebrow and caught Harry’s eyes again. “Well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stepped forward and felt all eyes fall on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hogwarts,” Harry said. “You’re at Hogwarts.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I attempted this and that’s all I can say lol. It’s not my favorite just bc I haven’t written Harry in forever and I need to remember how to do it but it’ll get better I promise. And I know it’s not relevant to the plot at all but Harry is bi and you’re going to be seeing some bi panic in there. If you don’t like that then you don’t have to read simple as that. Anyways, hope you guys liked the new chapter!!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated bc I crave validation :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suck at writing dialogue and fight scenes but I’m working on it okay? Luckily I’m taking Creative Writing next semester so maybe I’ll actually learn how people talk because lowkey don’t know. I’m going to be adding more blurry flashbacks for Percy that actually come from the books because I enjoy confused Percy remembering random details that seem to not matter but eventually do. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it though! If you did please leave a like and a comment because so far I’m proud of this and I worked on it for a while and I crave validation. Sorry if this chapter was a little short, I’m getting used to writing longer things but the next chapters will definitely be longer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>